Stool
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Tulip Stool |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = TBA |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = TBA |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Top) (Bottom) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = 12}} Stool is a character that was created by . Development In early August 2016, was thinking that there should be more armless objects that he should make since Burrito was the only armless (also only female) OC made by AzUrArInG at the time. So when he was needed to go somewhere at Holland, which he encountered something that AzUrArInG described as a type of chair which the top was like a flat circle with one table like top below it with a bottom gray circle that felt wobbly but only saw it for a couple of seconds. After that, he then started to think about what he saw when going there, he then thought of a new character and decided to make him armless, but there was just one problem. At the time, he didn't know what it was called, so he referred the character as "The Weird Looking Chair". Then, around Late November and Early October, he was watching the first Flip the Frog cartoon called "Fiddlesticks" and which showed Flip sitting down in a chair similar looking to what he saw back at Holland but had four tiny table tops below. So, he used that version of the character rather than the one at Holland. He originally used the character for an unfinished project known as "Flying Fists" (Based off another Flip the Frog cartoon) which AzUrArInG used a design similar the one he saw in Fiddlesticks, rather than the one he saw at Holland, but the cartoon was replaced with The Football Gang, thus the character was scrapped. In early 2017, when he was getting ready to start the original version of Object Masters, he decided to look up types of chairs, and found one that looks slightly similar to what he saw in Fiddlesticks, and which the word said "Stool". So, AzUrArInG then looked up Stool and then found an image of Stool that looked similar to the one he saw in August 2016 at Holland, but he had no idea what that type of Stool was however. However, since he knew it was a type of Stool, he finally called the character Stool and decided to use the type of Stool he saw from Holland rather than the one from Fiddlesticks. Then, during the newer design of Stool he decided to use some character looking designs of his Flying Fists counterpart and put his eyes on the red part and mouth near the gray skinny area at the near top below the red part. He then came up with Stool's personality by making him nice and decided to make somewhat of a child like character to create Stool. Eventually, he found out what the type of Stool he saw at Holland was called, which was a tulip stool. Around 2019, AzUrArInG disliked a lot of the character's personalities that he gave to them so he decided to revamp them, one of them being Stool. Personality Stool's very self conscious and worries a lot. He sometimes has bad anxiety as he is often nervous to talk to people. He is very socially awkward and quite shy, but also hates being talked down to, but he is very mature and caring at times. List of Appearances 2017 *Object Masters Episode 1: The Debut (Debut) *Object Masters Episode 2: A singing competition 2018 *Object Masters Episode 1: A Mastered Beginning Voice Actors * Drew Bromley (2017-2018) * TheAnimationRoblox16 (2018-2019) * SuperRetroGamer (2019-Present) Gallery See Stool/Gallery Trivia * Stool used to be 's main OC until Red Flaming Spike Ball took his place. * Stool is one of AzUrArInG's few OCs that are armless. * Stool is actually a tulip stool, rather than a regular Stool. * Originally in the original version of Object Masters, Stool had a GF named Burrito (another OC AzUrArInG made), and also AzUrArInG even made an image of it on DeviantArt, but around the reboot's development, AzUrArInG scrapped that idea and just made Stool and Burrito as friends only. * Stool is the second armless OC AzUrArInG made, the first being Burrito. * Stool originally was made and was used in an unfinished 2016 short made in Flipnote called Flying Fists and was suppose to be Football and Bill fight each other in a boxing match, however this was scrapped and was replaced with the 2016 short called The Football Gang, he wouldn't officially would appear in a short, up until Object Masters Episode 1: The Beginning. ** This means that Stool was actually created during late 2016. Category:Males Category:Armless Category:Cute Category:Characters Category:American Characters Category:OCs Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Helpful Category:Happy Category:Extremely Likable Category:Object Masters Category:North American Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Protagonist Category:Friendly Category:Kind Category:AzUrArInG's OCS Category:Contestants Category:Cool Category:Football Fans Category:Bill Haters Category:Rock Fans Category:Red Ball Haters Category:Recommended Characters Category:AzUrArInG Category:Playful Category:2000's births Category:Main Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Sometimes Dumb Category:Shape World Haters Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Objects At War Haters Category:Loyal Category:666 Haters Category:Ice Ball Fans Category:Awesome Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Red Flaming Spike Ball Fans Category:Handsome Category:Floor Lamp Fans Category:Lemon Lollipop Fans Category:Amazing Category:Monsanto Logo Haters Category:Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Haters Category:Smart Category:Slime Bomb Haters